


Reunion

by GardenofCrystals



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Beast Island, Emily is sweetest bot, Entrapta gets a hug from the best hugger in the Fright Zone, Entrapta is loved, Entrapta needs a hug, F/F, Friendship, Friendship is Magic, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Scorpia is appreciated, Scorpia is best hugger, Some Entrapdak, Some Hordak, Trauma, after season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardenofCrystals/pseuds/GardenofCrystals
Summary: “Entrapta’s the only real friend I’ve ever had.  And Emily,” Scorpia said.  When Entrapta came home from Beast Island and watched Emily’s visual recordings, hearing Scorpia say this hit her right in the feels.  You all know this will end in a tight Scorpia hug.  Oneshot.
Relationships: Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Reunion

Shortly after Entrapta came back from Beast Island, she had Emily update her on what she missed. Emily was showing her the visual recordings, that thankfully Scorpia did not give to Catra. Entrapta would have been furious if Emily had been completely dismantled for that.

One image stuck with Entrapta. Scorpia and Emily had just arrived at Bright Moon, and both of them were bound with vines. Entrapta could only see from Emily’s perspective, which was at an odd angle, since Emily’s legs were tied up. Emily was facing somewhat away from the group and towards the sky, so she couldn’t see who was talking. However, Entrapta could hear everyone just fine, and recognized their voices.

“Again, I am so sorry about the whole stinging thing,” she heard Scorpia say.

Entrapta let out a small chuckle. Leave it to Scorpia to accidentally sting someone. Fortunately, Entrapta had never been accidentally stung, but Catra had, and it sounded pretty painful. Her heart winced a little from thinking about Catra. On the one hand, going to Beast Island was awesome because of all of the new discoveries she learned about the Heart of Etheria, but on the other hand, it was meant to be a death sentence. _Feelings are complicated. Friendships are complicated._ Her brows were furrowed and she wasn’t quite paying attention to Emily anymore, until she heard Scorpia say, “Entrapta’s the only real friend I’ve ever had. And Emily.” Entrapta sat up, eyes wide in shock.

“Emily, pause,” she said. She needed to take a moment to think about this.

_Emily and I are the only real friends she’s ever had? How is that possible? She’s the most outgoing, extroverted, friendliest soldier in the entire Horde, and she has loads of friends! How is this possible?! Were those friends…not real? Not even Catra?_

For some reason, this confession from Scorpia hit deep in her heart. Entrapta never really had non-robot friends before…except Hordak. And maybe the Princesses. Did Hordak send her to Beast Island? Was it Catra? Was it both of them together? _Feelings are hard. Friendships are hard._ And no matter how complicated things were, she missed Hordak.

_Everything back there with the princesses, and then with Hordak, was so confusing. I just wasn’t suited for friendship. I belong here,_ she remembered saying to Bow on Beast Island when Adora and Bow tried to convince her to leave.

_You don’t understand,_ she told Bow. _That’s ok, no one understands me. I tried to be a good friend. I didn’t understand that either. Everyone leaves me behind, why should it be any different now?_

_I don’t need friends, I just need data. I just need to unlock the mysteries of Etheria._ It was something she thought, but didn’t dare to voice aloud to Bow and the others. 

_You haven’t given up on me?_

And yet, here she was in Bright Moon, crying softly and thinking of how Bow and Adora came to rescue her from Beast Island, because they didn’t give up on her, because they thought of her as a friend. But they wouldn’t have known to rescue her without –

“Hi Entrapta.” She heard Scorpia’s voice behind her. She turned to face Scorpia, face reddened from crying.

“Hey Scorpia,” she sniffed, looking at the ground.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Scorpia asked gently.

“Is it true? Emily, play it again.”

Emily played the recording, and Scorpia heard herself. _"Entrapta’s the only real friend I’ve ever had. And Emily.”_

Entrapta’s eyes were still watery as she looked at the ground by Scorpia’s feet.

“Yeah, actually. I mean, I don’t know much about friendship, because I tried to be a good friend to Catra, but it turned out she wasn’t being a good friend to me. I got so sucked into what I wanted Catra to be, what I hoped that she was, who she had the potential of being, that I turned a blind eye to what she actually did to you. What she did to the Super Pal Trio. It took Emily to remind me what actually happened, when Catra…” She couldn’t bring herself to say “zapped you and sent you to Beast Island.” She paused. “Emily showed me that Catra will use people. She’ll hurt them to get what she wants. She’s hurt both of us,” she said lowly, with pain in her voice.

Scorpia continued. “But you, you were always there. Even when you were spending a lot of time with Hordak, there were those fun moments where you let me help in your lab, and you always listened to me ramble while you worked. You never said, “oh shut up Scorpia, no one cares.” You actually listened, no matter what I said or how weird I sounded.”

Entrapta gave a small smile. “Probably because weirdness is right up my alley. You’re never too weird for me.”

Entrapta suddenly got serious. “And you left the Horde, left Catra, left everything behind to go to Bright Moon, to your enemies, to people who would likely kill you, all of that, just to rescue me?” It was no small feat, what Scorpia did. “Th-thank you,” she stuttered. “And I appreciate all that you did for me. You saved my life.” Entrapta never thought she could matter to anyone. She thought she was just living in her own weird, isolated world, filled with data, tech, and Etherian mysteries to unlock. She didn’t really consider that she could be important to anyone, let alone be considered a best friend. Especially to Scorpia, of all people, who seemed like she could make friends with anyone and everyone.

Before Entrapta could get too lost in her own thoughts, she was wrapped in a tight hug from the best hugger in the Fright Zone. Before she know what was happening, she found herself returning the hug, and crying into Scorpia’s chest. 

“It’s ok…shhhh,” Scorpia whispered, stroking her hair with her claw. Scorpia could feel her own heart growing a few sizes too, because she was finally _seen_. She was finally _appreciated_. And if anyone would dare to hurt Entrapta ever again, well, Scorpia had some sweet new lightning powers to unleash on anyone fool enough to hurt a hair on her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Today, I was told that I was one of someone's best friends, and I didn't know how to handle that, so I'm processing my feelings by writing fanfiction.


End file.
